


Delusion

by kakumei



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fade, Other, Past life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakumei/pseuds/kakumei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spirit makes Alistair question his reality and desires while he lives with Goldanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delusion

**Author's Note:**

> Pulled "Alistair Theirin/Justice, 'Changing the Past' from the Dragon Age Prompt Generator and decided to do a short drabble with it :) Not sure if it fits the prompt but blah.

“Is this truly what you want?”

Alistair tipped his head curiously to the side as a figure, white as milk and transparent like glass, sat across the mess of dishes and leftover apple pie on the table.

“The apple pie tasted perfect to me.” Alistair curtly replied, and with his fork speared a large crumb on his plate. “Although I do prefer blueberry.”

“Fool.” The warden only perceived the iration and anger seething from where a pair of eyes should have been on the figure’s face. The form of his shoulders were straight and dignified, and despite his annoyance he seemed to be without malice. “A month ago this woman cast you out of her life, denounced your common heritage and yet you still pine for her acceptance.”

“Actually, if I recall, I just accepted another slice of pie ten minutes ago.” said Alistair, sharply enunciating the word he had borrowed. Goldanna promptly slid another full plate in front of him, humming a nursery tune. Her contented smile suggested she had little problem, nor even acknowledged the spectre invading her home.

“And I’ve been living with Goldanna for five years since the Blight ended.” Alistair shook his head. “You seem a little lost, ser. How about I pour you some more tea? I think the children have spared a drop or two. The older one’s a bit of a rasca-”

“I find it interesting that you chose this place.” The spirit clasped his hands together in quiet contemplation. “It is a rather safe location, and despite your connections with this woman it feels rather… impersonal. Surely…”

Alistair cocked his eyebrow, hastily twiddling his thumbs while he waited for the spirit to finish ruminating over his next words.

“Surely this is all you desire?”

Goldanna placed a plate of fresh apple pie in front of the spectre, her cheery smile faded away. The spirit paid no heed to her offer.

“When did you first hear about this woman? Eight, nine months ago? Is she truly the family you’ve been looking for, the family you rightly deserve?” asked the spirit, slow and methodical with his words.

“I - what are you talking about?” Alistair responded incredulously. “I told you I’ve been, I’ve been here for years! Was there something in this tea?” He lifted the lid of the teapot, his hand shaking for some inexplicable reason, but he had little time to check inside for the spirit immediately resumed his interrogation.

“The men you called your mentors both tragically stepped out of your life, but even with their presence had it been truly enough? All of your years of frustration and longing, and you say this is the ending that should justly be yours?”

“You know you’re - you’re asking a lot of questions - maybe you should eat your pie. Or, or leave, that seems like a good idea too.” Alistair dragged back his chair as he stood up, the legs screeching against the floor. “But you can’t honestly be suggesting…” He shook his head and gave a half-hearted chuckle. “You don’t honestly…”

“You were wronged, Alistair Theirin. And you do deserve retribution. But you certainly shouldn’t resign your fate into the hands of a demon, nor to anyone.” And then as before, Justice let Alistair be.


End file.
